Life Half Full
by L.N.R.star
Summary: Sasusaku. Postwar. Sasuke, emotionless as ever, has returned to the village an is ready to start rebuilding the clan. Poor Sakura is in for a lifetime of emptiness if he doesn't change his ways. but will he? rated MA for violence, mature moments and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

AN_: I do not hold any rights to this Manga and any of its amazing cast of characters. That honor belongs to Kishimoto-sensei_

"Wait…what?!"

Sasuke glared at the pinket before him. Over anything, he absolutely hated to repeat himself. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he continued on the walk through the forests surrounding the training field. Why he ever thought to ask her was beyond him now. The girl had been staring at him for the past half hour before he spoke and she chooses then to stop paying attention. "Annoying" he murmured so softly that it escaped the hearing of the girl falling behind him.

After the war, as part of his punishment, the Uchiha heir had to help repair the training grounds. "Think of it as therapy" smiled the hokage into her sake as she handed the D rank mission to his indifferent form him. He returned, as promised, at the end of the war determined to redeem his family name in honor of his late brother. Little did he expect the very bitter hokage to have a long list of chores waiting for them as her own sense of revenge for the suffering he had put her beloved apprentice through. 'Bitter Hag' he liked to call her if it would end up with her lengthen the list out of spite.

As he thought of the past couple months, the young apprentice stood up from planting the few practice logs in the small clearing they had chosen as a private training location within the dense woods. The location seemed to hold a simple meaning to Sasuke as he took care in making sure she placed the log near the remains of a long uprooted trunk of a tree before returning to planting the new trees in the forest. Sakura had at first assumed the man before had asked for her help in need of someone to quickly break up the ground for planting.

That is before the man spoke the bombshell demand that left the girl speechless as she watched his form retreat into the trees as if he spoke just about the weather.

"Marry me Sakura"

That is what he said and she will swear it on her parent's graves. 'This bastard would speak the most incredibly stupid things and think nothing of it.' She thinks harshly to herself. With an angry glare, the pinket easily caught up to the man that seemed to be walking slowly expecting her to catch up and join him.

Scoffing at his narcissism the pinket grabbed on the bastard's shoulder forcing him to stumble as she pushed him into a nearby tree. The poor newly planted tree did not stand a chance against the massive strength Sakura pushed into it as it tilled and half uprooted. Her angry green gazed was now able to stare directly into his tilted form.

Sasuke glared at her but refused to bend and say anything at the angry green-eyed monster before him. "tch"

"You.. you… how dare YOU ask no not ask but state for me to MARRY YOU after you haven't said a single word to me in months till today! Why on earth do you think I would ever marry –"

"Because you love me"

That stopped her in her tracks as she turned her head away. It was not every day that one, who was not a certain blonde headed idiot, heard more than three words in the same hour from the mute bastard. That plus he was a very correct bastard. She had not stopped loving him in the nineteen years they have lived on this planet. 'Not with the lack for trying.' She thinks sadly to herself before looking back at him.

"What, what does that-"

She stutters out loosening her grip on the male's shoulder as she shrinks back in clear embarrassment. After all, it is the worst kept secret after Hinata's affection for the blonde idiot of her own unending love for the redeeming traitor before her.

"You made me a promise four years ago if my memory serves correct." States the Uchiha taking advantage of her lessened grip and flash stepping out of her grip changing the tables on the situation backing her up into the poor tree. The cherry red girl had half crawled up the tree unconsciously in hopes to get away from the uncomfortably close man before her. Her hands clawing into its bark.

"I'm cashing in so … marry me. I need to rebuild the clan"

Sakura was about to mention another option, anyone but her hell even Karin, before he cut her off just as she opened her mouth speak again.

"I need someone I can trust who would never betray me. He then smirked "at least not twice that is"

She remembers the last time they were this close. It was when she planned to poison him during a failed attempt to put a stop to his plan to destroy the village. That was two years ago.

Sakura could not do anything but nod her head in acceptance. After all, she could never break a promise and she feared for the poor soul that her teammate would go to as his second choice .Even if it were someone as horrible as Karin. At least she knew from years of knowledge what to expect from the cold man before her.

"W-when." She whispers softly mentally preparing herself. The Uchiha smirk as is he knew the whole time that she would accept this proposition. After all, if she knew him enough to know what life was in her future he also knew that she would never back away from a promise. No matter how old and long ago it was. The bastard.

He says nothing, which was not very strange, and continues to walk deeper into the newly planted forest. The forest was almost complete and this was supposed to be final day of planting before his next project. This had been the first day that she had seen him sense it had been assigned to him weeks ago.

She follows behind as they soon approach in front a newly refurbished warehouse holding the male's clan sign on the structure's door. Pushing the door open he holds it open long enough for the pinket to step in and simply guides her into the temple.

Well this was unexpected… the room they stood in looked like any another ceremony meeting room of the clan except for one very important detail. It was filled with cats.

Your family summon is…

She starts to giggle to herself not able to help herself as she always assumed the clan had loyalties to a lion or any other large monstrous creature. Not something like the little kitten that rubbed past her leg in welcome.

She quickly gets a hold of herself after receiving a tired and annoyed glare from her teammate and soon husband.

'It must be a sign of an emotional breakdown' she sighs to herself before looking at him. "What are we doing here exactly? "

He just nods to a large book being held up by one of the larger cats in the temple and walks over to it. It was actually a book of seals as she glances at the pages within.

"This is the seal book in which certifies marriages in our clan", Sasuke supplies quickly standing next to her holding out for her hand. She could not help but note that he said "our" now.

'Of course, the king of solace would find a way to avoid a spectacle of a marriage ceremony' sakura could not help mentioning sadly to herself. 'Wonder how this would hold up in court if Tsunade-sama ever asks where she had been for the last ten hours. '

Holding her offered hand, Sasuke strikes a kunai across the palm before doing the same to his own. Holding both hands in a grasp over the opened blank page of the book. The seal appears and crawls up their arms and around their wrists. Sasuke lets go of her hand and the seal disappears. He thanks the cat who nods and closes the book and turns away.

Just like that in a manner of minutes, she was Uchiha Sakura.

_AN: Please Review at the bottom. I would love to hear what everyone thinks as this is the first fan fiction I have written in almost eight years. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ _ I do not hold any rights to this Manga and any of its amazing cast of characters. That honor belongs to Kishimoto-sensei_

_AN: Warning for graphic sexual content _

The newly wedded pair emerged out of the forest a couple minutes later before heading though the streets of Konoha. It was dinnertime so there was little amount of activity on the normally crowded streets. The street was well lit but dark enough to hide their image from drawing any attention to any of their friends that may be nearby.

Sakura walked a yard or so behind her husband silently trying to figure out the best way to notify her sensei of her new marital status. She was not going to be very happy to find out that her least favorite ninja had just married her prized apprentice. The woman was more of a mother figure to her now ever sense her own had passed away a year ago. Sakura could already physically hear the screams she was ready to face when she reported to the hospital early morning tomorrow.

'What on earth am I going to do? Why can't I just say no?' Sakura ranked a frustrated hand through her locks blocking her view in front of her. She just about ran into the very source of her problems when Sasuke stopped suddenly.

Peering over his shoulder, Sakura watched as he carefully pushed open the brand new gate to his family's district. As one of his agreements, Tsunade-sama allowed him to keep the land he owned under his family name, as it was part of his inheritance. The district had been destroyed after Madara's final attack on it so it had been long left as an empty lot. "Do what you like, as long as it was legal" was the Hokage's exact words before handing him the deed reminding him not to repeat his family's hidden crimes. Sakura happed to have been in the room delivering a report at the time he demanded for his estates. He had been living with Naruto for the past two nights so no one could not really blame him.

That had been a couple of months ago. Busy ones it seemed, as there at the far end of the complex was a large house siting lonely in the location that the previous main house had been. The house was of traditional single story of Japanese design much like the old one with modern touches. It had a small empty garden surrounding the deck the house sat on. Sakura made a careful note to fill it. Sasuke had to allow her at least some color in her life.

Sasuke walked over to their new home not waiting for sakura to follow as she shut the gate behind her.

He had left the door ajar for her as she entered by the time she caught up to him. The house smelled of new hardwood and fresh paint but otherwise, bare. The entry way held nothing but Sasuke's shoes near the door, which signaled for Sakura to take off her own pair. Slipping them off she gazed around the empty what must be meant to be a living room that lead off to a hall on the right and to a kitchen to the left. Seeing, as it was late noon sakura made her way over to the kitchen. Maybe she could find something to prepare dinner.

Hearing a clicking of cups she figured that this is also, where Sasuke had disappeared off. She entered the room quietly in time to see him standing in the kitchen grabbing something to drink himself.

He looked up at her as if he had forgotten her presence in the house. He nods after a moment before walking over to sit at the table in the comfortable sized kitchen nook. Rolling her eyes silently at his "approval" to her presence, she walks over to a cabinet in search for glassware. Finding one in the second cabinet she peers into, Sakura grabs herself a glass of water before turning to consider the kitchen options for dinner.

It would not be the first time she had made dinner for her ex-teammate sense his return. She had often brought meals to Naruto for the two during their odd bonding time in the last month. Although he was not really allowed to use ninjutus, they were still allow to train together with simple tijutsu. Feeling unwelcome in their boy time, Sakura made it her mission that at least the unhealthy men of her team would have at least one healthy meal when she had the time.

Putting down the glass on the island counter top in the middle of the kitchen, Sakura pulled her hair up in a low ponytail before turning to the fridge. Opening the door, she found happily that at least the man had kept up on his shopping. Clearing her throat, she awkwardly opened her mouth to speak.

"How about some tomato soup for dinner Sasuke" she says pleasantly before looking over her shoulder to the spot in the kitchen where he had been siting. It was vacate though. "Sasuk-?"

Her questioning voice was paused suddenly as she was torn from the fridge hearing the door close. She was then slammed against it looking up to see very determined black eyes in the otherwise void face.

Sakura gave him a confused annoyed look. He could have just said he was not hungry instead of startling the hell out of her. Trying to straighten herself away from him, she huffed some of her bangs out her face.

"Sasuke can you please let- Sasuke it was just a simple quest- "

Her stumbling words were stopped in mid gasp as the estranged Nin leaned up against her. His hand had gone to her hair snapping that tie holding her hair back. His hot breath then leaned down to her throat before trailing up to her face.

"Sakura. Shut up"

Sakura eyes widened in shock before dilating as he attacked her mouth in an earth-shattering kiss. Man the bastard knew how to kiss.

Lemon alert:

She melted against his touch and barely noticed as he unzipped and tossed aside her top before making work on her bandages. Not breaking the kiss, he turned her away from the fridge and pushed her on top of the island bringing her up to his level. Hearing the glass she placed there earlier shatter to the ground, she regained her senses enough to pull away in shock.

"Sasuke what are you-"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance Sasuke pushed her back down on the counter as she made to get up. He then pushed another frustrated kiss to shut her up again. Sakura could feel her thoughts frying through the heat that he flared up her body.

What she could scrambling put together of her thoughts was that this was not the first time for him.

Stopping his kiss this time he took in her red face, satisfied by her stunned silence, before working on the rest of her clothing ignoring her very small retreating protests.

Once she was free from all clothing, he smirked at her blushing face taking her in like a shiny new toy. She went to cover herself only to have him grasp both of her hands in one hand leaning her back to the cool counter top, her legs dangling off the side.

Pulling away slightly, he slipped his hand down to her clit smirking into the kiss at the wetness he felt. Sakura could not help but breathlessly moan as he made his work around her bud before pushing in a finger at her entrance. The intrusion broke her from the kiss in shocked pleasure. Sasuke, not missing a beat, moved down her chest suckling on her breasts as he carefully prodded at her with expert fingers. Sakura had played with herself before but this was a new level. One she had never been able to reach in her own frustrations. As he added a second finger, she moaned in frustration fighting to free her arms.

Sasuke looked up from his ministrations catching her flushed face. As soon as he got her attention, he quickened his pace as she looked down at him in captured embarrassment. It did not take long for Sakura to reach ecstasy falling limp flopping her head on her still captured arm as her orgasm rocked through her.

"Hn"

Sakura felt Sasuke release his grip on her arms as he got up from his position of leaning across the counter top. 'Oh god, she just came on her kitchen counter' Sakura's inner voice screamed in horror as she tried to recover her thoughts.

Sasuke was not having any of that as he plucked her up from the counter soon after pulling off his sweat covered his top. She grabbed on to his neck for desperate support as he carried her out of the kitchen. He leaned his head down to capture her lips as he kicked the door open to a room.

Sakura felt like a doll as she was tossed on the bed of what looked to be the bedroom. 'When did they get there?' Her curiosity was cut short as the hovering figure of her husband entered her view once more. He had taken off his clothing during her distraction intake of her surroundings.

'Glad to know that I'm not the only one turned on here' was the thoughts that went through her head as she forced her eyes to tear away upward.

In embarrassed panic sakura sat up from the bed to back away from the predator figure eyeing her. How he could look so straight-faced, she would never know. She felt like she could set fire to the room in her embarrassment. He climbed onto the bed as she stumbled over her still scrambled mind.

She felt him push her down before he grabbed her face with one hand. After making sure she was looking at him, he slammed himself into her. Sakura, who had finally come down from her last high screamed in pain at his sudden intrusion through her.

Sasuke let go of her face giving her a small look of surprise as he had half expected to find the barrier. It was strange for a woman her age to be a virgin still with her profession after all. He stilled inside her waiting for her to get use to his size. Sakura's whimpers died silently signaling for him to continue.

Ignoring her sudden protests as he quickly pushed in and out of her sore entrance. Sakura slowly could feel the buildup of pleasure beyond the pain and came once more around him. He came soon after at her sudden tightened grip, spilling himself within her leaving her feeling both used and ashamed of the wetness. He collapsed half on top of her pulling out of her leaving her empty. He had not looked at her sense he found her barrier.

End

Sasuke stood up from his spot on top of Sakura without looking at her still. Sakura watched with sullen eyes as she watched the man walked to the bathroom adjoined to the master bedroom. She had never felt more like an object in her whole life. She now understood why most konoichi's tend to need a week after their first seduction missions.

Sakura could not believe that he was able to move away as if nothing had happened. As if, he had not just…

'But he didn't. He is within his rights as your husband'

Sakura covered her head with one of the fallen pillows on the ground in attempt to hide from her inner self. She then waited to hear the shower head start in the bathroom before allowing the tears to fall. For the voice was right.

_An: Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review for me at the bottom and Ill post up as soon as possible._


End file.
